She Was Gone
by MissRyanne
Summary: Spot's girlfriend comes home after walking out of his life three years earlier. But can he take her back when he finds out that he'll only lose her all over again?
1. Prologue

-1Prologue

She slipped out of bed quietly, leaving him sleeping peacefully. Quickly and silently she dressed, and gathered her things together. And then, as the sun was just beginning to rise, she walked out of the room, leaving behind only a letter on her pillow.

When he awoke, he sensed she'd gone. The room looked different, felt different. He looked over at the empty pillow, and picked up the letter. It carried the scent of her perfume. The scent, which was usually comforting, brought with it a crushing emptiness. He unfolded the letter and began to read the familiar handwriting.

_I can't stay. You know I can't. I need to go to school. I need to learn. And Boston is the only place that accepted me._

_I'm sorry. But I need to do this for me. One year. I'll keep in touch, and I'll be back. I promise._

_I love you,_

_G_

He folded the letter carefully and placed it in a drawer. He slid the compartment shut, leaning heavily against the bureau. She was gone.


	2. Chapter 1

-1THOSE WERE THE DAYS

The sun had just begun to set as she walked across the nearly-empty street towards Tibby's. Light and noise spilled out from the open door and windows onto the sidewalk, beckoning her inside. Taking a deep breath, she stepped over the threshold, back into her past.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in!"

They all saw her, but Race was the one who announced her arrival to the rest of the group--Mush, Blink, Skittery, Jack, and David. All six of them stood up to greet her. She smiled nervously.

"Hey guys."

"Is that all we get after three years? 'Hey guys'?" Race asked, "Come here!" he pulled her into a hug.

"It's good to see you, Gabi." Jack said, stepping in for his own hug.

Gabi made the rounds, greeting her old friends. It was only then that she realized how much she'd missed them. She sat down at the table.

"So how's it been? What's happened?" she asked as the boys sat back down.

"Workin' our fingers to da bone, as usual, Gabs." Jack replied, "What's ever gonna change about that?" he chuckled, "We quit sellin' papes a long time ago. We're all down at the shipyards-- 'cept for David, here."

"Why's that?" Gabi asked

"Aw…I got a job with the New York Sun. Bryan Denton's the editor now, and he got me a good job."

"Denton's still around?" Gabi shook her head, "I thought he'd be finished after the strike. Figured his reputation was shot."

"Naw, but Pulitzer's was. Well, as much as it could be on a guy like him." Mush said.

"So what about you, Gabs?" Skittery asked, "What have you been doin'?" 

"Well…I went to school in Boston. And I worked as a receptionist for a law firm up there. Well, I still work for them."

"You're not here to stay?" Blink frowned

"I don't know yet. I just know that I missed home."


	3. Chapter 2

-1

The newsies and Gabi shut Tibby's down, sharing old stories and memories over beers and hot dogs. When they finally parted ways, it was almost eleven, so Race walked Gabi back to her hotel.

"So what about you, Gabi?" he asked, "You've been gone for three years. You up and left without a word. And all the sudden you're back." he stopped to look at her, "What's wrong?"

"I told you. I missed home." Gabi said, "Can't a girl miss the place where she grew up?"

"It's not that simple Gabi." Race said quietly, "I know it's not. I know you're not here because you just miss home. Something happened and I want to know what."

"Race, don't. You have no reason to get involved."

Race stopped and stared at her.

"Gabi. I'm your best friend. You're like a sister to me. That's a damn good reason to get involved." he paused, "I want to help you."

"You can't, Race." Gabi shook her head sadly, "No one can now."

"What the hell do you mean?"

"I mean there's not one thing that anybody in this goddamn world can do for me!" Gabi yelled, whirling around to face him, "You want to know why I came back? Here's why: I'm sick and the doctors can't fix me! They've tried everything and they can't fix me! I'm dying and I came home to say goodbye! Happy?"

Race stood there as though he were frozen. He felt like he'd just been kicked in the gut.

"You've got to be kidding." he stammered, "You can't be serious."

"Oh yes I can, Racetrack Higgins." Gabi said, "And you know me well enough to know that I'm not lying to you."

"Gabi…oh my god. Gabi." Race shook his head, still shocked. "What…what is it?"

"They don't know." Gabi started walking again, "I'm just…shutting down. They've tried a hundred treatments on me. They've looked at every possibility. But they have no idea why I'm sick." she put her arm around his waist as they walked, "You know…I had no intention of being away so long. It was supposed to be a few months…but then I got sick. Between all the treatments…it's been three years already. This is it. I don't imagine you should come up with me."

Gabi nodded towards the hotel. Race numbly nodded in agreement. He pulled her into a hug.

"Gabi…I don't know what to say. Just…let me know if you need anything. Here's my address. Stay in touch, okay?" he paused, "Don't just leave again."

Race handed her a slip of paper and turned away, walking towards home. Gabi sank down on the steps, watching him walk away. And for the first time in two years, she cried.


End file.
